codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabotage
Sabotage is the eighth episode of season 13 and the 256th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode opens up with a Lyoko battle in the Ice Sector after X.A.N.A launched an off-screen attack the Krabs and Bloks were attacking our heroes they were fighting them and Jeremy was telling them to hurry up before X.A.N.A launches his next attack. Aelita evening asked him did he know what kind of attack it was that X.A.N.A is launching right now. Jeremy said no but they will be fast as they can get there. Odd soon started fire back the last Krab but soon as he finished the droids had showed up and they started to fire at Odd. Odd was dodging the blasters when suddenly Odd was frozen up like a bug and he couldn't move Ulrich asked Odd what was wrong and Odd said that he couldn't move at all. Ulrich started to use super sprint but he was bugged up too and got teleported to in front of the droids and they started to fire at Ulrich sending him back to earth. Yumi William and Aelita were left and they were bugged up too and they couldn't do anything about it since they were bugged up so Yumi and William tried to hold them off while Aelita got to the tower but they were shot sent back to earth Aelita manged to get to the tower but the droids were blocking it but just like the warriors they were bugged up too as Jeremy saw them and told Aelita to just go in and soon she did. Aelita went up inside the tower and soon she got to the top of the tower and soon she enter her name and entered Code: Lyoko. Soon as everyone was back at the factory they were talking about this problem that they are dealing with yet again and they remembered that last time X.A.N.A sabotaged the supercomputer they had to delete the Ice Sector to save it. Jeremy and the others must now think of a way to stop X.A.N.A this time since he bugged up the supercomputer again. Yumi also said that X.A.N.A might make another attack with the system bugged and Jeremy said that he is going to work on fixing the system once again since he did say that temporary fix on the supercomputer that they used to stop X.A.N.A from destroying the supercomputer it was destroyed and now X.A.N.A will Sabotage it again. Jeremy said that he will get back to work right away and find out how to stop X.A.N.A's attack this time which he didn't know that X.A.N.A messing up the supercomputer was the X.A.N.A attack this time Jeremy soon told the others and they need a plan to stop X.A.N.A this time and soon Jeremy came up with one he decided to have everyone go to Sector 5 and Aelita to get a program that will fix the Sabotage for good this time. Later that day in Sector 5 as everyone was running towards the end of the dome Aelita soon got to the interface and started to work on fixing the Sabotage issue sent by X.A.N.A Jeremy said that if they don't fix the problem soon the supercomputer and the factory will explode and everyone was shocked so they were waiting for Aelita to be when suddenly Battle Droids showed up and they started to attack the warriors while Aelita was working the others had to hold of the droids. Meanwhile Jeremy asked Aelita how was she doing and she said she soon found the program but right as she called it X.A.N.A soon started bugging everything up yet again the heroes couldn't move and they could move at the same time they were freezing up and Aelita told Jeremy that X.A.N.A is doing it again Jeremy told Aelita to hurry up and send it to him and which she did sent it to him. Jeremy soon worked on the program and he was finished and he managed to fix the program and everything was normal yet again. Jeremy brought everyone back to earth as they were smiling that they fixed the problem and Jeremy soon told everyone that they fixed the problem and this time X.A.N.A won't do this kinda of problem ever again as the episode ends. Trivia * This is the second time that X.A.N.A attacks the supercomputer from the Sabotage problem in Season 3.